Akizawa Takumi
Akizawa Takumi (秋澤匠) is a friend of Kisshouin Reika and the pseudo boyfriend of Fukioka Sakurako. Bio Takumi is a student of Suiran Academy starting in its Primary Section. Takumi is described as a bit of an airhead 1. He has big round eyes, and has a friendly face. 2 Although he entered Suiran Academy during primary primary school, he is not a member of the Pivoine 1, and is considered in the middle caste 3. He was the anchor of his class in the baton relay during the Athletics Festival in his 3rd and 5th year of primary school. 45 He joined the Track and Field Club during middle school, an aspiration he had ever since his 3rd grade in primary school. 4 He has gotten pretty sharp-looking in middle school. 6 He receives chocolates from his mother, elder sister6, and childhood friend Sakurako during Valentines Day. 4 Although Reika dismissed the idea of romance between them during their 3rd year in Primary, he is quite popular with girls and also has a “sizzling love with a childhood friend.” 7 He was given Valentines Chocolate by a kouhai in in the Track and Field Club during his 2nd year in middle school. 6 Relationships Fukioka Sakurako Sakurako and Takumi are neighbors and of the same age. They had been together since before they could remember, since their parents are close friends as well. During their childhood, he would always pull her hand and take her out to play. She first started liking him in kindergarten, but he didn’t notice her feelings at all. 8 Although Sakurako wanted to go to Suiran Academy to be with Takumi, she failed Suiran's Entrance Exam on purpose and enrolled to Yurinomiya Girls' School, her mother's alma mater, instead. During Sakurako's violin recital in 4th grade, Takumi introduced her to Kisshouin Reika, a fellow Suiran Academy student and classmate in a cram school he attends. Jealous, Sakurako also enrolled in the same cram school, but she later realized that Takumi and Reika are just friends. Sakurako's radar for 'girls who like Takumi' is always on point. Since she attends a different school, she enlists Reika's help on investigating girls around Takumi. Takumi finally realizes his feelings for Sakurako when he got jealous of Afrodite who expressed his intense admiration for Sakurako during the Suiran Academy's School Festival in their 2nd year in high school. He likes Sakurako's karaage. 9 Kisshouin Reika Takumi became friends with Reika when they became classmates in a cram school during their third year in primary school. 1 Although they were in different classes during their entire primary school years,8 he already knows about her even before they formally met. Takumi sat beside her in class and initiated small talk, expecting Reika to be hard to approach and ignore him, but he was surprised to learn that she was easy to talk to. Although they were friendly in cram school, they ignore each other in Suiran Academy. Takumi is intimidated by Reika's group, and to him, Reika exudes a different aura when in Suiran compared to her aura when in cram school. Reika also agreed to this setup because she wouldn't be able to explain to her friends how they knew each other, as she was hiding her attending cram school. This changed when Reika brought him as a 'fast running friend' during the Borrowing Race in the Athletics Festival in their 5th grade. Reika sometimes spies on Takumi and investigates girls around him when Sakurako asks her. She sometimes leads girls who like Takumi to give up on him or to other potential love interests. Trivia He once said to Reika that he thought she is in love with either Kaburagi Masaya or Enjou Shuusuke during their 3rd year of primary. 4 He does not call Reika as Reika-sama, using Reika-san instead. 3 Notes and References # Chapter 12 # Chapter 22 # Chapter 13 # Chapter 15 # Chapter 33 # Chapter 65 # Chapter 24 # Chapter 35 # Chapter 172 Category:Characters